


Ice Skating

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [93]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ice Skating, M/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: macaroni fUCK: SHITjmadzzz: shouldn't you be driving home??little lion: oh the last time I was in this group chat it was under vastly different circumstances





	

**macaroni fUCK** : SHIT  
  
**jmadzzz** : shouldn't you be driving home??  
  
**little lion** : oh the last time I was in this group chat it was under vastly different circumstances  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : YES I SHOULD BE BUT THEN *SOMETHING* HAPPENED AND I NEED BOTH OF MY BOYFRIENDS HERE BC ITS IM POR TA NT  
  
**little lion** : and now I'm worried  
  
**jmadzzz** : same  
  
**little lion** : james I feel like we don't talk enough how are you  
  
**jmadzzz** : I??  
  
**little lion** : idk we share a boyfriend I feel like we should talk more  
  
**jmadzzz** : I'm good  
  
**little lion** : congratulations on getting engaged btw!! I screamed abt it w/ thomas but I didn't say anything to you!!  
  
**jmadzzz** : thank you!!  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : KHGKHGKJHGKJH  
  
**jmadzzz** : right we're here for a reason  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : SO IM PACKING  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : AND IM LIKE ALMOST DONE LIKE I JUST HAVE TO PUT ALL OF MY HAIR STUFF IN MY SUITCASE  
  
**jmadzzz** : so basically your bag was only half packed  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : R UD E  
  
**little lion** : H A  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : IM DIVORCING BOTH OF YOU IM DO N E  
  
**little lion** : no wait finish the story I'm interested now  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : OKAY SO JANE AND MARY BU S T INTO MY ROOM  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : THOSE ARE MY TWO OLDER SISTERS BTW  
  
**jmadzzz** : whenever your sisters are involved I get like twice as worried about you as I always am  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : AND THEY HAVE MY INSTAGRAM ON BOTH OF THIER PHONES AND ITS THE CUTE PICTURE OF ME AND ALEX FROM THE BALL AND THEYRE LIKE ""WHO IS THIS"" AND THEYRE SO  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : M A D  A T  M E  
  
**little lion** : your sisters scare me  
  
**jmadzzz** : they're terrifying I've met them  
  
**jmadzzz** : very tall very good at makeup  
  
**jmadzzz** : could get away with murder if they haven't already  
  
**little lion** : oh dear god  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : AND THEYRE SO !!! READY TO KILL ME BC THEY THINK IM CHEATING ON JAMES AS IF I WOULD E V E R  
  
**jmadzzz** : why are so many people willing to believe you'd cheat on me than to consider that you're like,,,,,,a good person  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I DON TK NNOWO  
  
**little lion** : omg  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : AND IM JUST LOOKING AT THE PICTURE AS THEYRE YELLING AT ME TRYING NOT TO SMILE BC I LOVE ALEX S O MU C H BUT THEYRE LITERALLY ABOUT TO SLAUGHTER ME SO LIKE IT WASNT THE TIME TO BE GAY  
  
**jmadzzz** : if not then, when?  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : HUSHUDHSH  
  
**little lion** : aw I love you too  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : SO I HAVE TO BASICALLY EXPLAIN POLYAMORY TO MY SISTERS AND THEN THEY DRAG ME DOWNSTAIRS BC THEY TOLD!!! MY!!! MOTHER!!! ABOUT!!! IT!!!  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : AND SO I WALK DOWN AND SHES SO ANGRY SHES GLARING AT ME AND THEN SHE LOOKS OVER TO THE KNIFE HOLDER AND THEN BACK AT ME  
  
**little lion** : are you o k a y  
  
**jmadzzz** : oh my god  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : AND THEN I EXPLAINED AGAIN AND SHE WAS CHILL WITH IT BUT SHES ALSO LIKE ??? AND SHE KIND OF DIDNT UNDERSTAND BUT ITS FINE  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : SO BASICALLY THATS IT THATS THE STORY OF HOW I ALMOST GOT KILLED AND HOW MY SCHEDULE GOT PUSHED BACK AN HOUR BC MY SISTERS CANT SEND A TEXT MESSAGE  
  
**little lion** : omg I'm sorry  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : you didn't do anything wrong omg you're fine  
  
**little lion** : just,,,,making sure,,  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : you're fine!!  
  
\---  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : THATS NOT ALL THAT HAPPENED  
  
**jmadzzz** : okay private chat hello  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : MY MOM WANTS TO MEET ALEX  
  
**jmadzzz** : I  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I TOLD HER THAT WE'VE ONLY BEEN DATING FOR TWO MONTHS BUT SHE WOULDNT LET ME POSTPONE IT  
  
**jmadzzz** : it's bc she, like me, knows that you have a habit of convincing yourself to put stuff off for No Reason and it hurts you more than it helps you  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : YES AND IM VERY GRATEFUL FOR THE FACT THAT YOU HELP ME WITH THAT BUT NOW IS NOT THE TIME  
  
**jmadzzz** : why don't you just tell alex that your mom wants to meet him  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I DONT WANT TO SCARE HIM  
  
**jmadzzz** : thomas  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I LOVE HIM SM AND I CANT MAKE HIM AFRAID  
  
**jmadzzz** : just  t e l l  him  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : HOW ARE YOU SO CHILL ABT THIS  
  
**jmadzzz** : bc you seriously love alex, and you don't plan to end things with him, so he's going to have to meet your mom Eventually, why not just get it over with??  
  
**jmadzzz** : also alex is really good to you I think she'll approve  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : true  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : ALSO SHE WANTS TO MEET HIM OVER NEW YEARS  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : AND SHE STILL WANTS TO SEE YOU  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : BUT I DONT WANT THINGS TO BE WEIRD  
  
**jmadzzz** : I'm okay with that  
  
**jmadzzz** : maybe if alex lies on your other side you won't roll around so much in your sleep  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : and you're not going to be uncomfortable??  
  
**jmadzzz** : it's sharing a bed thomas not a threesome  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : well  
  
**jmadzzz** : absolutely not  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : not yet??  
  
**jmadzzz** : just  
  
**jmadzzz** : come home  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : leaving now  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow??  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I was going to but then I stopped being a Wimp and asked you to go ice skating with me so I'm coming home today  
  
**little lion** : you do n o t have to do that for me  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I'm getting in the car now it's already being done  
  
**little lion** : omg  
  
**jmadzzz** : fuCK WE HAVE WORK TOMORROW  
  
**little lion** : you're still in virginia aren't you  
  
**jmadzzz** : YEAH  
  
**jmadzzz** : AND MY PARENTS ARENT LETTING ME LEAVE UNTIL TOMORROW IM YELLING  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I  
  
**little lion** : praying  
  
**jmadzzz** : THANK YOU  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : hercules your mom is making us breakfast  
  
**johnn** : I OPENED OUR NEW TOASTER IM SO HAPPY  
  
**johnn** : WE CAN MAKE TOASTER WAFFLES AGAIN IM CRYING SO HARD  
  
**laf** : he's literally sobbing on it  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I don't want to get out of bed  
  
**laf** : fine but don't expect this french toast to be here by the time you come down bc there are twelve people here and I'm Starving  
  
**more like HUNKules** : but alex is so w a rm  
  
**little lion** : holding hercules is so fun like usually he's holding me but now I get to protect Him  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we need to do this more often  
  
**little lion** : agreed  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I thought I gave you more hickeys than this also  
  
**little lion** : stop looking at my thighs I'll kill you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh my god  
  
**little lion** : also I love you hercules but I'm starving  
  
**more like HUNKules** : fine let's get up  
  
**more like HUNKules** : love you too  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : you two still arent down here  
  
**little lion** : we were making out bc we have no self control  
  
**little lion** : I have three more hickeys now  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**little lion** : they're Incredibly visible  
  
**johnn** : why do you want me dead  
  
**little lion** : I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT  
  
**little lion** : SHIT  
  
**laf** : I thought jefferson was still in virginia  
  
**little lion** : we need to work on the first names thing bc it's been two months and you still call him jefferson and he still calls you laurens/mulligan  
  
**little lion** : lafayette lives outside of this rule   
  
**little lion** : and he is but he's driving home rn bc he asked me to go ice skating with him and I said yes  
  
**johnn** : that's so cuTE  
  
**laf** : OMG  
  
**little lion** : I'm v excited!!  
  
**little lion** : also john are you okay  
  
**johnn** : ,,,,,,  
  
**little lion** : you're cradling the new toaster like it's our first born child  
  
**johnn** : it's sO BE AU T I F   UL  
  
**laf** : are we gonna have to surgically remove you from that thing  
  
**johnn** : MAYBE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : the french toast is done!!  
  
**little lion** : GOD BLESS AMERICA  
  
\---  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : FIRST STOP ON THE SIX HOUR JOURNEY  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : THERES NO COFFEE MACHINE IN THIS GAS STATION AND IM PRETTY SURE THE CASHIER IS HIGH  
  
**jmadzzz** : I  
  
**little lion** : just get like a shit ton of soda  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : but then I have to stop in like an hour to pee again and I don't want to be late for our date  
  
**little lion** : our date isn't for another eight hours  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : right right  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : how many strawberry push pops are Too Many strawberry push pops  
  
**jmadzzz** : thomas no  
  
**little lion** : GET ME BLUE ONES  
  
**jmadzzz** : NO NO NO  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : THEYRE ONLY 50 CENTS  
  
**jmadzzz** : wait really  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : watermelon?  
  
**jmadzzz** : yes  
  
**little lion** : ew  
  
**jmadzzz** : don't judge me  
  
**little lion** : it's g r o s s  
  
**jmadzzz** : blocked  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : OKAY IM LEAVING NOW  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : @ALEX SEE YOU IN EIGHT HOURS  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : @JAMES SEE YOU TOMORROW  
  
**little lion** : bye!!  
  
**jmadzzz** : stay safe!!  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I love you both!!  
  
**jmadzzz** : love you too  
  
**little lion** : love you!!  
  
\---  
  
**jmadzzz** : you're gonna have to tell him abt your mom  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : sorry can't hear you about to get in the car gotta go  
  
**jmadzzz** : this is a text conversation  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : sorry I just  
  
**jmadzzz** : WOW  
  
\---  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : SECOND STOP  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I MANAGED TO HOLD MY PEE FOR AN HOUR  
  
**little lion** : that's not,,,,,healthy  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : yes true but at the same time baltimore is really cool and I wanted to stop here  
  
**jmadzzz** : you're ridiculous  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : true  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : also before I have to spend three more hours in a car Not talking to either of you  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : what're you doing??  
  
**jmadzzz** : I'm in my living room waiting for everyone to get ready to go shopping  
  
**little lion** : I'm watching christmas movies still with john's siblings and hercules' family while laf tries to pull john away from our toaster  
  
**jmadzzz** : toaster??  
  
**little lion** : we needed a new one, hercules' parents got us a new one, john is in love with it and doesn't want to let it go  
  
**jmadzzz** : ah  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : idk why your family goes shopping the day after christmas it makes no Se n s e  
  
**jmadzzz** : they're wild and I hate them  
  
**jmadzzz** : ambrose keeps talking about how excited he is to get new running shorts and I hate him so much  
  
**little lion** : ambrose??  
  
**jmadzzz** : my fucking brother who I Despise  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : literally next christmas come to my house  
  
**jmadzzz** : we've been o v e r this  
  
**macaroni** **fUCK** : f i n e  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I AM CAFFEINATED AND RE A DY TO GO HOME  
  
**jmadzzz** : good luck alex  
  
**little lion** : ty  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : R U D E  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : I'm so tired  
  
**little lion** : go to sleep love  
  
**johnn** : it's noon  
  
**little lion** : your point?  
  
**johnn** : right I'm an adult I can sleep when I Want  
  
**little lion** : besides lafayette is also asleep  
  
**more like HUNKules** : it's bc all of our curtains are closed and we turned all the lights off to watch christmas movies and drink hot chocolate in Peace  
  
**johnn** : I don't hate it  
  
**johnn** : these sweaters are really soft btw they're loVely  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm glad you like it love  
  
**little lion** : john is curled up on you like a cat  
  
**johnn** : don't judge me  
  
**little lion** : I'm not you're adorable  
  
**johnn** : aw I love you  
  
**little lion** : I love you too  
  
**laf** : were you just like,,,,,stroking my hair  
  
**little lion** : yes  
  
**laf** : keep doing it  
  
**little lion** : okay  
  
**laf** : ty  
  
**laf** : going back to sleep bye  
  
**johnn** : I  
  
**johnn** : I love laf so much  
  
**little lion** : they're doing the thing hercules was doing this morning where they're like !!!  
  
**little lion** : hercules is gonna scream  
  
**more like HUNKules** : it's gonna be sexual isn't it  
  
**little lion** : like rn I'm topping,,,,,but it's cuddling  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I want a divorce  
  
**little lion** : that's what it's like!!!  
  
**johnn** : I see it  
  
**little lion** : !!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : goodbye goodnight  
  
**johnn** : it's noon  
  
**more like HUNKules** : hypocrite  
  
**johnn** : hshshhshhhshhhshhhshhshhh  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
\---  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : OKAY OKAY FINAL STOP  
  
**jmadzzz** : nelly just ran into her girlfriend in auntie anne's I shit you not  
  
**jmadzzz** : nelly is my sister btw  
  
**little lion** : how many siblings do you both h a v e  
  
**jmadzzz** : 15 total  
  
**little lion** : what the f u c k  
  
**jmadzzz** : I have 8, thomas has 7  
  
**little lion** : y'all gross me out  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : WHERES AMBROSE IS HE SEEING IT  
  
**jmadzzz** : YES I LITERALLY GRABBED HIM BY THE BACK OF HIS NECK AND FORCED HIM TO LOOK AT IT  
  
**little lion** : je s us  
  
**jmadzzz** : HES 25 AND MY BROTHER AND AN ASS I DONT HAVE TO BE NICE TO HIM  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : S CRME AS  
  
**jmadzzz** : THIS IS SO CUTE THEYRE LIKE HOLDING HANDS AND LAUGHING AND AMBROSE LOOKS SO FUCKING ANNOYED IM DELIGHTED AND PROUD OF MY SISTER FOR FINDING SOMEONE SHE LOVES  
  
**little lion** : aw  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I just realized I'm not,,,,,where I thought I was  
  
**little lion** : and now I'm worried  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I thought I was half an hour away  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I can see our fucking apartment building from where I am  
  
**jmadzzz** : t h o m a s  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I hate everything  
  
**little lion** : DOES THIS MEAN YOURE GONNA BE LATE  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : possibly??  
  
**little lion** : OKAY IM NOT SAYING THATS A GOOD THING BC I LOVE YOU AND IM REALLY EXCITED FOR THIS BUT I CANT FIND ANY OF MY CUTE SCARVES  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I can be late if you Want me to  
  
**little lion** : unless you want to meet the ten other people in my house bc they've been asking about you for like an hour now which you Do Not Have To Do but they might riot  
  
**little lion** : but we do have mac and cheese that's more of an art piece than food if you want that  
  
\---  
  
**jmadzzz** : that's ironic  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I will s t a b you  
  
**jmadzzz** : you love me too much for that  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : love means nothing when it comes to introducing my boyfriend to my MOTHER  
  
**jmadzzz** : shit  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : also can we appreciate how I agreed to that without trying to talk myself out of it  
  
**jmadzzz** : thomas, my love, fiance, and sun  
  
**jmadzzz** : you haven't said anything yet  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : SHIT  
  
\---  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I'm coming to your apartment  
  
**little lion** : bleSS  
  
\---  
  
**jmadzzz** : it's That Easy  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : S T A B  Y O U  
  
\---  
  
**martha manning** : YOU LOOK EXACTLY THE SAME  
  
**laf** : RIGHT  
  
**little lion** : YOU DIDNT TELL ME HE WAS HERE  
  
**johnn** : what did you just drop  
  
**little lion** : I slid on the floor of the hallway  
  
**little lion** : my body dropped  
  
**johnn** : I  
  
**little lion** : OKAY IM COMIGN  
  
**laf** : !!!!!!!!  
  
**laf** : !!*:ﾟ*｡⋆ฺ(*´◡`)!! THOMAS IS HERE  
  
**little lion** : STOP  
  
**the good henry** : can I just get a boyfriend who supports me like this  
  
**more like HUNKules** : it's been two weeks can you Chill  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : yeah take a turn with this fucking stress ball they got me  
  
**martha** : I can't believe they got you a stress ball  
  
**johnn** : we're comedians truly  
  
**martha** : anyway  
  
**johnn** : WOW  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : hercules your parents are so nice  
  
**more like HUNKules** : are you saying that bc my mom gave him mac and cheese to take home or bc they're just Nice  
  
**little lion** : they're just so Accepting  
  
**little lion** : besides they gave him A Lot of mac and cheese and he's letting me steal it  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
**little lion** : it's Really Good okay  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm praying  
  
**little lion** : I almost spilled it in his car omg  
  
**more like HUNKules** : in the name of the father  
  
**more like HUNKules** : and of the son  
  
**more like HUNKules** : and of the holy spirit  
  
**more like HUNKules** : amen  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : HE TOOK ME TO A FROZEN LAKE IM SO  
  
**johnn** : OMG  
  
**little lion** : IM!! GOING!! TO!! DIE!! HERE!!  
  
**little lion** : ITS COMPLETELY EMPTY AND ITS SO CUTE AND THERES LIGHTS ON THE TREES EVERYWHERE AND IM CRYING  
  
**little lion** : I HAVE TO GO  
  
**johnn** : HAVE FUN  
  
\---  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : alex is v good at ice skating and I'm v in love with him  
  
**jmadzzz** : uh thomas  
  
**little lion** : wrong chat love  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : ANYWAY  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : we're completely out of hot chocolate???  
  
**laf** : WHAT  
  
**johnn** : we've basically been drinking it nonstop since christmas eve  
  
**johnn** : it was Bound to happen  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I feel like I just suffered a loss  
  
**laf** : what do we drink now??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : milk.  
  
**johnn** : our own perspiration from our upper lips  
  
**more like HUNKules** : stop quoting trixie mattel  
  
**johnn** : wow so alex can do it but I can't?  
  
**more like HUNKules** : alex in pastels could kill a man and I wouldn't care  
  
**johnn** : should we be concerned about that  
  
**laf** : should we be concerned at the fact that we both agree with that??  
  
**johnn** : shit  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : WE'RE GOING TO BUY MORE HOT CHOCOLATE  
  
**martha** : YOU CANT JUST LEAVE US ALONE IN YOUR HOUSE  
  
**johnn** : DO YOU PLAN TO GO THROUGH OUR SHIT??  
  
**martha** : I DONT THINK??  
  
**johnn** : WE'RE GOING TO BUY MORE HOT CHOCOLATE.  
  
**martha** : WHA T EVER  
  
\---  
  
**the good henry** : is your bedroom the only thing on this floor??  
  
**laf** : s t a y   o u t   o f   o u r   r o o m  
  
**the good henry** : I can't I have to pee  
  
**johnn** : we have two other bathrooms  
  
**the good henry** : james and mary are in the other ones  
  
**laf** : h o l d  i t  
  
**the good henry** : ???? there's nothing in here besides  
  
**the good henry** : OH  
  
**the good henry** : O H  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : alex left ALL OF HIS GARTER BELTS on the bed  
  
**johnn** : WHY  
  
**laf** : what do you think he wears on his dates with jefferson??  
  
**johnn** : w h y  
  
**laf** : they make him feel better about himself  
  
**johnn** : aw I love him  
  
**little lion** : IM TRYING TO ICE SKATE AND YOURE EXPOSING ME  
  
**laf** : sorry alex!! love you!!  
  
**little lion** : ugh I love you too this is so rude  
  
**laf** : omg  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : IGNORE THOSE  
  
**the good henry** : there's so many???  
  
**laf** : DIDNT YOU HAVE TO PEE  
  
**the good henry** : right  
  
**the good henry** : they're nice tho  
  
**little lion** : TY  
  
**laf** : HERCULES IS CRYING IN THE DRIVERS SEAT OVER THIS CONVERSATION  
  
**johnn** : YOU TAKE THESE GARTER BELTS TO THE GRAVE HENRALD  
  
**the good henry** : H E N R A L D  
  
**the good henry** : AND WHY WOULD I TELL ANYONE ANYWAY  
  
**the good henry** : WHAT Y'ALL DO IN YOUR OWN BEDROOM IS YOUR BUSINESS  
  
**johnn** : I HATE THIS  
  
**the good henry** : I'm going to pee bye  
  
**laf** : BYE  
  
**johnn** : please look at how red I am  
  
**laf** : B Y E  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : I almost fucked thomas on a frozen lake  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**johnn** : DETAILS???  
  
**little lion** : I SWE A R  
  
**little lion** : SO WE WERE LAYING ON THE LAKE, DONT ASK, AND LOOKIN UP AT ALL THE LIGHTS AND THEN HENRALD FOUND MY GARTER BELTS AND I WAS SO RED AND THOMAS WAS LIKE ??? ARE YOU OKAY AND HES SO CUTE I LOVE HIM  
  
**little lion** : SO I COMPLETELY FORGOT THAT GARTER BELTS ARENT???? NORMAL THINGS TO WEAR???? SO I WAS LIKE """john's brother just found my entire garter belt collec"" AND THATS ALL I SAID BEFORE IT HIT ME AND I STOPPED TALKING AND HE W H I P S HIS HEAD AROUND TO LOOK AT ME AND HIS EYES ARE AS BIG AS HIS HANDS ARE  
  
**johnn** : omg  
  
**little lion** : AND SO IT WENT LIKE ""YOU HAVE A GARTER BELT COLLECTION"" ""it's kind of extensive at this point"" ""you would look so pretty in a garter belt"" ""my spouses think I do"" AND THEN WE HARDCORE MADE OUT  
  
**little lion** : SO BASICALLY I CLIMBED ON TOP OF HIM AND IT ESCALATED  
  
**little lion** : I HAVE A NEW HICKEY  
  
**little lion** : IN ADDITION TO THE EIGHT PREVIOUSLY COVERED UP BY MY V THICK SCARF MADE BY THE MAN WHO GAVE ME MOST OF THEM  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
**little lion** : ARENT YOU DRIVING  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we're buying more hot chocolate rn I just got out of the car  
  
**little lion** : RIGHT  
  
**little lion** : ANYWAY IM P SURE EVEN THOUGH ITS A V BIG PARK WE'RE IN RN THAT PEOPLE HEARD ME BC WHEN AM I EVER QUIET  
  
**laf** : true  
  
**johnn** : omg  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
**little lion** : AND THEN I REMEMBERED WHERE WE WERE AND I WAS LIKE WAIT  
  
**little lion** : AND NOW WE'RE GETTING HOT CHOCOLATE AND I REALLY DONT WANT TO TALK ABOUT WHAT JUST HAPPENED WITH HIM  
  
**johnn** : if not now when  
  
**little lion** : ON MY WAY TO THE SUN WHEN I FLING MYSELF TO IT  
  
**johnn** : okay true  
  
**little lion** : OKAY HERE I GO  
  
**johnn** : godspeed  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : listen haha  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I have nothing to say to that  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I'd do it again  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : just preferably when I can feel my hands  
  
**little lion** : I'm so red do not do this to me  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : sorry sorry  
  
**little lion** : it's fine it's fine I'm just  
  
**little lion** : we were OUTSIDE  
  
**little lion** : IN THE MOST HEAVILY POPULATED CITY IN THE COUNTRY  
  
**little lion** : AND IM SO LOUD  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : it's a good loud though  
  
**little lion** : HUSHSKHGKLHGJHK;LGHKGHJGH  
  
**little lion** : ANYWAY  
  
**little lion** : JUST KNOW THAT YOU DIDNT DO ANYTHING WRONG AND IT WAS FINE IM JUST EMBARRASSING  
  
**little lion** : AND IF THAT WERE TO EVER HAPPEN AGAIN, BUT INDOORS, I PROBABLY WOULDNT HESITATE TO ACTUALLY HAVE SEX WITH YOU  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : you're n o t embarrassing alexander omg  
  
**little lion** : HUSH  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : also same I would definitely have sex with you under more comfortable circumstances  
  
**little lion** : that's good  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I really want to kiss you rn  
  
**little lion** : we are in the middle of this coffee shop thomas  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : right noted  
  
**little lion** : we were ice skating for three hours omg  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I wasn't lying when I said you were good at it  
  
**little lion** : and your skill at all things skating terrifies me  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I wanna buy heelys but at the same time I need and excuse  
  
**little lion** : I will literally kill you if you buy heelys  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : on a totally,,,,unrelated note,,,,,,what's your shoe size  
  
**little lion** : N O  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : fine  
  
\---  
  
**jmadzzz** : idk if your date is over or not rn but if it's nOT  
  
**jmadzzz** : TELL!! HIM!!  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I WILL I WILL WE'RE TALKING ABT HEELYS  
  
**jmadzzz** : WHY  
  
**jmadzzz** : WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HEELYS  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : DONT WORRY IM NOT GETTING THEM  
  
**jmadzzz** : bless  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : yet  
  
**jmadzzz** : THOMAS  
  
\---  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : haha alex dear?  
  
**little lion** : ???  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : so basically I have to talk to you abt this bc if I don't by the time this date is over james will Murder Me  
  
**little lion** : oh dear  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : haha wait actually can I just tell you out loud  
  
**little lion** : I guess?? sure?? are you okay??  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : no  
  
**little lion** : I???  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : HE WANTS ME TO MEET HIS MOM  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : nO  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : IF I HAD IT MY WAY YOU WOULD NEVER HAVE TO BE PUT UNDER THAT PRESSURE  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : MY MOM IS THE ONE WHO WANTS TO MEET YOU  
  
**jmadzzz** : I think it'll be fun  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE  
  
**little lion** : I agreed??  
  
**jmadzzz** : really??  
  
**little lion** : of course!! he really had nothing to be stressed abt I'm serious abt dating him and if his mom wants to meet me to Confirm or Deny whether I'm good enough for her son I'm okay to do that  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : STRESSING IS WHAT I DO ITS LIKE MY NUMBER ONE CHARACTER TRAIT  
  
**little lion** : oh love  
  
**jmadzzz** : oh thomas  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : AND IF SHE, FOR SOME GODFORSAKEN REASON, THINKS YOU ARENT GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : WE JUST,,,,,,,KILL HER,,,,,,BC YOURE SO AMAZING AND CUTE AND LOVELY AND GOD I LOVE YOU  
  
**little lion** : I love you too!!  
  
**little lion** : also Please do not murder your mother for me  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : IM SWEATING SO BAD  
  
**little lion** : are you going to be okay at your apartment by yourself??  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : yeah I'm collapsing into my bed and passing tf OUT  
  
**little lion** : JUST MAKING SURE  
  
**jmadzzz** : just bc I'm worried abt how clear he was  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : rude  
  
**jmadzzz** : he told you abt the bed situation right??  
  
**little lion** : yeah he told me!!  
  
**little lion** : maybe with you on his other side he wont roll around so much in his sleep  
  
**jmadzzz** : THATS WHAT I SAID  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : aBSOLUTELY RUDE  
  
**little lion** : it's like you're tumbling rocks except the rocks are softer and smell like coconut oil, pink lemonade, and jasmine   
  
**macaroni fUCK** : WOW  
  
**little lion** : lovE YOU THO  
  
**jmadzzz** : LOVE YOU THOMAS  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : YEAH YEAH YEAH LOVE YOU BOTH TOO WH AT E VER  
  
**jmadzzz** : H A  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : IM HOME!!  
  
**little lion** : and you are all asleep,,,  
  
**johnn** : I'm not!!  
  
**johnn** : how was your date??  
  
**johnn** : yknow besides the almost fucking jefferson on a frozen lake part  
  
**little lion** : you had to bring it up  
  
**johnn** : sorry??  
  
**little lion** : it's fine we got hot chocolate and talked abt it we're good  
  
**johnn** : that's good  
  
**little lion** : !!!!  
  
**little lion** : ALSO I WILL NOT BE HERE ON FRIDAY EVENING UNTIL MONDAY NIGHT  
  
**johnn** : I??? where???  
  
**little lion** : IM GOING TO VIRGINIA TO MEET THOMAS' MOM/HIS S E V E N SIBLINGS  
  
**johnn** : OH MY GOD REALLY  
  
**little lion** : YES AND IM KIND OF EXCITED  
  
**little lion** : VERY SCARED  
  
**little lion** : PROBABLY WILL DIE  
  
**johnn** : omg  
  
**little lion** : ANYWAY WE HAVE WORK TOMORROW CAN WE PLEASE GO UPSTAIRS AND SLEEP  
  
**johnn** : hercules is laying on top of lafayette and I don't want to wake them up  
  
**little lion** : and I don't want to put all of my garter belts away so I'm going to go get changed and come back downstairs  
  
**little lion** : then I can lay on top of hercules on top of lafayette and pass tf out  
  
**johnn** : I  
  
**johnn** : can I lay on top of you when you get down here??  
  
**little lion** : of course  
  
**johnn** : perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I've officially written 400k words on ao3!! tysm for reading these and I'm so grateful for everyone who has!! ily all!!


End file.
